Ankh
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Book 2 of 10. After the arrival of a so called 'Time Traveler', the questers continue on their race against time to find what they need to destroy Elgen before Hatch's boss and his minions beat them to it. LOOK OUT FOR "THE MOCKINGJAY" TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.
1. 1 The Recreation

1. The Recreation

Everyone was in shock. They had seen horrid things before, but enchanted ropes were a little weird even for the questers.

Howard slumped down on the wall. "I can't explain what just happened...it was a little too bizarre."

Wiress raised her hand. "I can explain it. Magic."

Ripred scoffed. "Look, Wiress. There's no such thing as magic."

"Okay then, Ripred. What's your explanation for this?"

The rat was speechless.

"I can explain it," said a voice from behind. Virgil turned.

"Hello. I am the Doctor."

* * *

Manny groaned. "Look, sir. We really don't need any more people in our quest."

"Oh trust me, ol' chap. Not enough space eh?" The Doctor asked.

Diego shook his head. "It's not that. We need as many people as we can get. Thing is, we can't keep track of them."

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "I see."

Kayla got up. "No offense, but we really don't need you."

He looked at her. "Then how do you think you're getting to Egypt?"

Virgil raised her eyebrows. "How...did you know that we're going to Egypt?"

"I'm a time traveler, you see. I've already helped you with your quest."

"No you haven't," she responded.

"Well, not The Prophecy of Ice. The Prophecy of Egypt. Remember, I travel through time."

Manny grinned. "If you think you're fooling us, you're not. What do you have? A spaceship?"

The Doctor looked at the mammoth. "My, you're fat. Nevertheless, yes, I have a ship. Well, of sorts."

Sid whispered in Manny's ear. "This might be a good thing. He travels through time and space."

Virgil continued to look at the strange man. "I've studied everything from the history of Rome to time logic. And if I know anything about time, I know there's no way to time travel."

The Doctor shrugged. "Fine. If you don't want my help, I'll be off." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Manny yelled. "We'll take you up on your offer."

He smiled. "Fantastic." His grin slowly turned into a frown. "There's only one problem."

Mareth rolled his eyes. "I figured. What is it?"

"There are a good 25 of you. My ship will only hold 14 of you."

**A/O: **Who will leave? Or will Manny leave The Doctor behind? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. 2 The Departure

2. The Departure

"Fourteen? Only Fourteen?" Diego asked.

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "Afraid so."

Sid looked over to Manny. "This may be our only choice, Manny."

"Okay, then. I guess we'll have to do this," he responded.

Manny turned. "Sid and Diego. You're with me. And Virgil, Kayla, Mareth. That's six. Beetee and Wiress, and Howard."

"Nine," the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm not going without Luxa," Howard demanded.

"Okay. Luxa as well. That's ten."

Ellie looked at him. "Me too, right?"

He shook his head. "I can't have that. I can't have anything bad happen to Peaches."

She nodded in approval, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ripred, we'll need your help."

"Indeed."

"That gives us three more," Manny said. "Humphrey and Kate. And...um..."

He looked around at all the possibilities. He sighed. "Buck."

Virgil stared at everyone not chosen. Zia, Bilbo, Gandalf, Jack, Wade, Lapblood, and lots of others. They looked sad. "I'm sorry. But you heard what the Doctor said."

Lapblood nodded. "I get it."

Howard waved his hand. "I guess this is it."

Zia pulled him into a hug. "It's been fun."

He looked at Zia. "What are you doing?"

She pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay." He grinned.

Zia looked into his eyes.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

Howard looked over at him. "Right." He choked back tears. "Goodbye, fellas."

Manny held on to Ellie's trunk. "I'll be back soon."

He then kissed his daughter's soft face. "Daddy?"

The mammoth then looked at the Doctor. "I'm ready."

The Doctor lead them out.

Peaches looked at Ellie. "Where Daddy going?"

Ellie began to cry. "Saving our lives, little one."

"Saving our lives."

**A/O: **The feels. The prehistoric feels.


	3. 3 The TARDIS

3. The TARDIS

Manny was heartbroken, but he knew he had to save Michael, Taylor, and Ostin. So he had to leave his only family.

They followed the Doctor towards a 60s blue phone box.

"What exactly is this?" Kayla inquired, gesturing toward the box.

"It's my TARDIS."

"Don't tell me that's what you expect to travel through time in," Diego said.

The Doctor nodded. "Of course I do."

Manny chuckled. "It can barely fit you and Sid."

The Doctor grinned. "Let's see what's inside before we jump to conclusions." He opened the door, and a shining gold light appeared.

Inside was, indeed, a time machine.

The questers were speechless. "That's so cool!" they said simultaneously.

"Come on in. Ladies first." Virgil, Kayla, Kate, Wiress, and Luxa walked in. Then came the boys.

The ship was a lot bigger on the inside. A LOT bigger.

"So, guys, we're going to Egypt, I guess?" the Doctor asked.

"Right. To the Sphinx," Sid said.

The Doctor nodded and pressed some buttons.

"Close the door, will you?" he asked Howard.

Howard nodded and closed the blue door.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. Everything I said is true, no?"

Manny nodded as he looked around. "Can you really travel through time?"

"And space," the Doctor added.

"Okay then, show us and take us to Egypt."

He nodded and pressed some buttons. The TARDIS made a strange sound, like someone snoring. He grinned and looked at his new companions.

"What ever happened to your old companions, anyway?" Diego asked.

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but instead looked at the door. "We should be there."

* * *

Luxa opened the door and immediately stepped into sand. "It is Egypt! Wow!" she exclaimed.

"It is?" Howard asked as he ran out, followed by Beetee and Wiress.

The Doctor looked at Manny. "Come on, fatty fat. You needed an Ankh. Chop chop."

"Don't call me that, bowtie."

The Doctor looked at him shocked. "Don't you insult my baby!"

"Fine. But don't call me fatty fat."

"How about fatmuenster?"

"No."

"Mr. Gut?"

"No."

"I know! Fat the Fatty Fat!"

"Definitely not."

"Well, come on! I'm running out of ideas!"

"You'll call me Manfred, or I'll insult your bowtie again."

He looked shocked once more. "He doesn't mean it, baby. No, no, no."

**A/O: **Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while.


	4. 4 The Sphinx

4. The Sphinx

"Now, where do you suppose the Ankh is hidden?" Sid asked Mareth.

"No idea. But it's gotta be somewhere here," he responded.

A guide walked past Luxa. "Excuse me," Luxa asked, "does it bother you that we have a mammoth, a sloth, and a sabre in Egypt?"

The guide looked at all the questers. "Where?"

Manny eyed him. "Really?"

"Really, sir. I don't see any animals, let alone a mammoth, sloth, and sabre."

The questers looked around at each other. "Okay."

Luxa looked once more at the guide. "Well, can you at least tell me where the nearest Ankh is?"

The guide looked strangely into Luxa's violet eyes. "Most people want to see the Sphinx, or the Giza. But an Ankh?"

"Yes, sir. An Ankh."

He sighed and thought for a moment. "We did find a very strange Ankh over by the Sphinx. But we never took it. We never really thought anyone would want to see it, at the same time. If you're sure you want to see one."

"Please, sir. It's actually very important."

"Well, I don't see how an Ankh is of importance to you and your crew, but I guess I shouldn't judge you. It's right over there."

He pointed to a place a few spaces away from the Sphinx. But there was nothing there.

"Very funny, sir. We're serious. We need to see the Ankh."

Wiress whispered in Beetee's ear. "How will we know which Ankh is the right one?"

Beetee shrugged."I suppose we'll just...know."

"Well," the guide said wondering, "it was there when we found it."

Wiress continued to whisper. "I figure we'll have to go on the Sphinx."

Beetee sighed. "I don't know if he'll let us. We'll see."

"Sir? I think we'll need to get on the Sphinx," Beetee said.

The guide chuckled as if Beetee were kidding.

"Sorry, sir. I can't let you do that. But, what's your name?"

"Beetee. Yours?"

"James. Beetee, eh? I had an old friend named Bertram. Do you know him?"

Beetee shook his head. "Not that I recall. But I wasn't kidding about the Sphinx."

He chuckled again. "Sir, I'm sorry."

Without a second thought, all of the questers ran for the Sphinx.

* * *

"Please, stop! Yield!"

Howard, Beetee, and Mareth began to climb the Sphinx. When they got to the top, they looked around until they found a piece of metal shaped like a rope.

Howard looked down at it. "Is this it? This piece of metal?"

Mareth shook his head. "It couldn't be. It's supposed to be a rope. Not a piece of metal."

Beetee looked at his companions. "You never know. Nothing really makes sense in these prophecies."

Mareth reached for the Ankh, and he instantly felt a chill go through his body. "Oh yeah. This is the Ankh we need."

"How can you tell?" Howard asked.

"I can...just tell."

He didn't exactly want to say what had just happened.

**A/O:** Alright, so they've got an Ankh. What's next on the list? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. 5 The Stanza

5. The Stanza

As Beetee, Howard, and Mareth climbed down, Beetee still had the Ankh in his hand. When they got down, they reunited with the questers and the guide.

"You are in so much trouble!" the Tour Guide said, bitterly.

Mareth looked at him. "We need this to save our friends," he said, showing the Ankh to him.

The guide raised an eyebrow.

Manny sighed. "We don't understand it either. But we need it. Please."

"Fine. But you'll return it to us."

Still grasped in Beetee's hand, the Ankh began to disintegrate into nothing more than dust.

Howard looked at it, dismayed. "No! The Ankh! No!"

Diego sighed. "Michael, Taylor, Ostin...we've failed you."

Luxa raised her eyebrows. "Wait a minute...how much do you want to bet there's something about this in the Prophecy?"

"Sure, Luxa. But we can't go back to the Ice Age until we destroy the Elgen," Buck said.

Wiress glanced over to the Pyramid of Giza. "Maybe...we won't have to go back."

"I just realized something," Virgil said. "We've already destroyed the Elgen."

"No, we haven't. We've destroyed the Elgen Academy. The one we burned down. There's more," Howard said.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you explain Hatch's boss? And his associates, if not for a bigger Elgen?"

Virgil was silent.

"Wiress, where do you think the prophecy is?" Beetee asked.

"Right over there," she said, pointing to Giza. "On that brick right there."

They all rushed over and, indeed, there was a stanza of the prophecy on the certain brick.

_Well done questers, Egypt it_ was.

_Do not worry for the metal Ankh's loss._

_The next will be harder, saying it pains,_

_Find the key to the lost bird's chains._

"Oh no. Katniss," Beetee said.

"I figured that's what it meant. Lost bird's chains. The Mockingjay," Mareth said.

"You know her?" Manny asked.

"I know OF her. Never actually met her. I've traveled the country soaking up knowledge."

"I remember those days, Mareth," Kayla said. "Remember how you visited me in Ohio?"

"How could I forget? It was good times, indeed."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Where would Katniss be locked up?" Beetee asked.

"Whoever captured her probably figured we'd try to find her, so she's probably somewhere far off," Virgil said.

"Like Alcatraz?" Kayla wondered.

"Bingo," Howard said. "It makes sense."

"But there's one thing that doesn't make sense. Why does the Ankh turning into dust not of importance?" she responded.

"I don't know. All I know is we have to get to Alcatraz. Fast."

Mareth shrugged. "That is, if that's where the prophecy meant. It didn't give us a clue, like the last one."

"Let's get into the TARDIS. We'll tell the Doctor to take us to Alcatraz. It's the best chance we've got," Manny said, unsure.

**A/O: **Alright, Book 2 is done! I'll make as many prophecies as you want, as long as you keep giving me ideas. Bye!


End file.
